


Dance Baby

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is a stripper, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark gets dragged along to a strip club by his friends and is painfully sober but finally the male strippers take the stage and a certain brunette catches his eye.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	Dance Baby

Mark tried to find something to enjoy about the strip club that he had been dragged along to but it was no use.

Coming into these things sober was no fun. Mark missed the days when he used to drink, even if it made him feel horrible, at least he couldn't die from it at that point in his life. 

Now he was sat down with his friends who were wasted while he was sipping on soda. It was unfair. He'd had a few lap dances from girls, grabbed a couple boobs but it just wasn't fun anymore… maybe he was too old for this. Or maybe he was missing out on the full experience by being sober.

Seán elbowed Mark. "Hey look there's another one… and it's a dude." Mark looked up a little surprised to see a male stripper but it wasn't uncommon as both genders were at the club. A few girls in the crowd started squealing finally getting to see some male strippers. 

Now there were a few more guys coming out. Mark couldn't keep his eyes away from the scene. He was starting to understand why his friends had liked this so much.

They however seemed to be getting bored of it now that the ladies were starting to leave as it was the men's hour. Seán however was the only other bisexual of their group so he was having a great time, calling over his first man of the night for a lap dance.

Although Mark too was bisexual, he always felt himself more inclined to the his own gender. Seán tried to speak up from next to Mark without moaning audibly.

"That… that guy on the pole is staring at you." He managed to get out.

Marks eyes flew back to the stage and sure enough a male who looked to be about in his early twenties was staring at Mark like he wanted to devour him.

The boy slid around the pole his brown fluffy hair swaying with the action.

The boy was wearing black leather shorts with 'Ethan' bedazzled on his butt and a pair of black leather converses. Mark could also see a nipple piercing glimmering in the stage lights.

Before Mark knew what was happening the boy was sauntering towards him, the eyeliner making his green eyes really stand out.

Seán shoved a few bills into Marks hand, giving him a wink before going back to enjoying his own lap dance. What a great friend. Mark chuckled at his own thought before he was enveloped be the scent of sweat and roses. Why does this boy smell like roses?

"Hey there handsome." The boy said instantly hopping onto Marks lap. Mark put his hands on the boys hips not quite knowing what to do, he'd never gotten a lap dance from a guy before… never even gotten a lap dance from someone he was actually interested in.

The boy tsk'd and gestured towards his waistband. Mark quickly shoved the bills into the side of the boys shorts and gasped when the boy started grinding into his thigh.

"Oh fuck." Marks grip trailed down to the boys ass, feeling the leather and sparkles. Mark then squeezed, feeling the plushness of his ass.

Usually they weren't supposed to touch but Mark couldn't help himself and Ethan (or at least Mark assumed his name was Ethan going by the back of his shorts) wasn't complaining. Quite the opposite actually as he was moaning into Marks neck.

Mark found himself staring at the nipple piercing. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to before the nipple was in his mouth, tongue swirling around it as used it to play with the piercing. 

The brunette moaned deliciously, grinding himself harder on Marks thigh, his eyes dilating with lust. 

He swayed his hips in time with the music. Mark let out a groan of his own around Ethan's nipple as he ground into Marks dick.

Ethan moaned a little louder, feeling the vibrations around his nipple. "Mmh Fuck, you like that pretty boy?" Ethan asked continuing to grind into Marks dick with his own.

Mark was rock hard in his pants and on the edge of cumming before Ethan got up from Marks lap.

Mark frowned thinking it was over but oh boy was he wrong. The brunette simply turned around and then his ass was grazing against Marks dick.

Mark let his hands rest on the boys hips as he started trailing kisses down the back of Ethan's neck, careful not to leave any marks.

The boy pressed his back up against Mark, bringing Marks hands around to rest at Ethan's smooth creamy thighs.

He leaned his head back, his hands on the back of Marks head as he trailed kisses down Marks neck, leaving bite marks as he went while his lower half continued to grind into Marks dick.

Soon the brunette began to want more. "Mmm, there's a room… more… private." The boy tried to get out between moans.

Mark got the message and let the boy up so he could show him to this room. But not before letting Seán know what would be happening. He got half a response out of the man before he was off following after Ethan. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them Mark pressed Ethan up against it, not bothering with the couch next to them as he caged the boy in, capturing his lips in a wet kiss.

They both moaned as Mark picked Ethan up, gripping his ass and letting the other wrap his legs around his waist as he ground the boy into the door, trailing kissing down his neck.

"Mmh, fuck me daddy. I'm so turned on right now." If Mark wasn't already hard, he would of been just from that line. He groaned audibly and tried to get the boy out of his shorts but it was hard to do in their current position.

Mark groaned as he had to place Ethan down on the couch before he pulled his shorts off of him and left them to pool at his ankles.

Mark drove back in, his tongue gliding against Ethan's as wet noises echoed throughout the room from their make out session.

Ethan kicked off his shoes while kissing Mark and let his shorts fall to the floor, not worrying about his socks, just leaving them on.

He whined as he realized he was practically naked while Mark still wore all his clothes. He tugged on Marks shirt, Mark getting the gesture, pulling the piece of clothing over his head before working on his jeans.

Now that Mark was left in his boxers, Ethan was kneeled on the floor in between Marks legs.

He bit down on the waistband of Marks boxers and pulled them off with his teeth. Marks eyes dilated just from the sight. Damn this boy was hot as hell.

Ethan licked a line up the length of Marks dick making the man groan before Ethan gripped it at the bottom and wasted no time inserting it into his mouth.

Mark had to restrain himself from bucking into Ethans mouth. "Shit." He moaned out as his hands moved down to grip the boys hair. 

Then, he started moving and Mark was in heaven. The boy moved his mouth back and fourth on his dick, hollowing his cheeks and humming in pleasure and he went further and further down until he was taking Mark whole.

He couldn't take this anymore. Mark gripped tightly onto Ethan's hair, much to the boys pleasure judging by his moans, and started thrusting into his mouth. 

Ethan took it all and Mark was about to come sooner than he hoped he would. He thrusted once more before pulling out of Ethan's mouth. 

"Fuck me daddy." Was the first thing Ethan said once he was able to speak. His voice was a little raspy from its previous actions and Mark found that incredibly sexy. 

Ethan showed his ass to him and Mark was about to prep him when he noticed a bright blue but plug nestled in between Ethan's ass cheeks.

"Jesus, you sure came prepared for tonight." Mark said feeling a little jealous that Ethan probably does this every night with a new guy.

"They make me wear it so I'm always hard for my partners, not all of them turn me on." Ethan said shyly. Mark nodded in understanding. He felt a little sorry for Ethan.

"Nevermind that. Are you just gonna sit there and look sorry for me… or are you gonna fuck me and make me feel so good?" Ethan asked trying to get the mood going again.

Instead of answering, Mark twisted the but plug a bit before pulling it out, Ethan moaning on his lap. The boy grabbed a bottle of lube that was peeking out from in between the cushions and handed it to Mark.

"Hurry up and get inside me." He said. Mark chuckled and lubed up his cock, groaning from the friction. "Are you sure this is okay… and that I'll fit?" Mark asked just wanting to make sure that everything was good.

"Yes! Just fuckin put it in me or I'll… mmh fuck yes!" Mark cut him off from his whining by slowly pushing the head of his dick in.

Ethan was a little tight so Mark took his time getting in and making sure Ethan was comfortable before the real fun began.

Mark done a couple shallow thrusts and Ethan moaned audibly pushing his ass into Mark to try and get more of him in with his small thrusts.

Mark knew that Ethan was ready so he thrusted hard all the way in and Ethan moaned so loud, Mark was sure the entire club had heard… but he couldn't bring himself to care as he started to thrust into Ethan properly making little grunts and moans with each thrust.

"Fuck fuck Daddy. Don't fuckin stop!" Ethan moaned as Mark started picking up a pace, fucking up into Ethan. He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

After a while of fucking up into Ethan Mark started to slow down and Ethan begun to ride Marks cock, bouncing up and down. This allowed Mark to penetrate deeper and soon Ethan moaned long and loud letting Mark know that he hit his prostate.

Mark stayed in the same angle nailing the boys prostate every time he bounced on Marks cock, his own, untouched leaking precome, rock hard. 

"Good boy, you like riding daddy's cock?" Mark couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. Everything was too hot for him to care. "Mmh, fuck y-yes daddy... Fill me up so- Ah... So good." Ethan said through moans.

After a while Ethan started to tire so Mark layed Ethan down on the couch and lifted his legs onto his shoulders as he continued thrusting into Ethan. He was getting close now and he could tell that Ethan was as well. 

It was not long before Mark found Ethan's prostate in this angle too and he kept thrusting into that spot drinking in all of Ethan's moans as he trailed kisses down the boys neck, leaving Marks here and there. Neither caring about the fact that Ethan would have to cover them up for his job. 

"Fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum." The boy said moaning as he continued to be pounded into the couch.

"Cum for me baby." Mark said giving the boy a kiss on the forehead, still thrusting into him. Ethan did just that giving another long loud moan as he came. His walls tightened around Mark and he found himself very close too.

Mark pulled out and jerked himself off until he came, painting his cum all over Ethan's face. Damn was it a sight to see. Mark could nearly cum again from the mere sight of his semen spurted all over the boys face. And then Ethan licked the cum off of his lip while maintaining eye contact with Mark, and Mark couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of his mouth at the sight 

"Well… that was fun." Ethan chuckled grabbing a towel they kept in here for this reason and wiping the cum from his face.

"Yeah. It was." Mark smiled. He noticed the clock on the wall and now saw that it was 2:15 am. Shit. He'd nearly been in here for an hour.

"Hey, I uh… gotta go. My friends will be wondering where I am." Mark said picking up his clothes. 

Ethan sighed sadly. He knew this was only meant to be a hookup but he couldn't help but want to get to know Mark and at least try something. Although Ethan had originally seen Mark as a hot guy to make some money off of, it had changed the minute the man gripped his ass. Then Ethan had brought him back here which was something he'd never done before... Mark was special. 

"You got a number or something I can talk to you on?" Mark asked. Ethan beamed and gave Mark his number. 

Mark gave Ethan a kiss before he was about to leave the room. 

"Wait… You got a name pretty boy?" Ethan asked.

Mark chuckled at the comment. "Yeah… my name's Mark." He smiled.

"Hm, suits you. Well I'm Ethan." The boy replied.

"Yeah I assumed so sparkle pants." Mark chuckled. "Well, I gotta go but… I'll message you." Mark said.

"I'll look forward to it." Ethan smiled and watched as Mark left the room.

"What were you doing in there?" Felix said making kissing noises to tease Mark when he met the boys back at the main area.

"I fuckin hate you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this was good or not... It was probably bad... But if you're still here well, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
